Kem Singa Menerkam
Kem Singa Menerkam is a radar facility in Just Cause 2. Description The base appears to be a usual communications base, equpped with several Radars and a Communications Mast, though it does have some extra equpment. It's located close to the top of a mountain, which rises high above both currents of the Sungai Sejuk River. The name means "Pounce Lions Camp" in Malaysian. According to Colonel Ranjans PDA page, this base is a radar facility, which "is usually in a state of disarray due to the extensive testing of new and ingenious radar equipment." This is odd, because many bases have the same radar equipment. The base consists of a bunch of concrete bunker buildings; Radar bunkers; hangars and a Communications Outpost to the west. A Health Cabinet is found at the Communications Outpost. There's a paved road leading to the base from Paya Keras. here could come in forest camouflage. It's not known why that is, considering this is a mountain base. The other chopper is a AH-33 Topachula.]] Completion *1 Communications Mast. *3 Radars. *2 Gas Holders. *8 Fuel Depots. *2 SAM sites. *Colonel Ranjan. *4 Generators. *4 Broadcast Towers. *1 Communications Outpost. *10 Collectable Items: **4 Weapon Parts. **4 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. Vehicles *1 GV-104 Razorback. *2 SV-1003 Raider. *1 Sivirkin 15 Havoc - air support. *1 H-62 Quapaw - air support. *1 UH-10 Chippewa - rarely appears as air support, but appears when the communications station tower is activated. Trivia *Destroying this base will make the featured mission "The Setup" harder to complete, but not impossible to finish. Extra Fuel Depots will spawn here during the mission. Though it's not recommended to either complete the base or just destroy objects here before the mission. *A very rare incident happened here. I (Norrlanning96) was trying to escape a UH-10 Chippewa and a lot of Military jeeps and MCs during a pursuit in Heat level 5, by travelling at high speed to the western direction on the M2 Highway. Shortly after passing near the base, I saw "Radio Mast Destroyed". This means the UH-10 Chippewa crashed into the mast. It was later confirmed by checking at the base. The mast was gone. It's then a small chance when being in a pursuit like I was, that a military helicopter will crash into a mast. At this place, it's a much greater chance than at most places, since this base is located so close to the highway. *Very unrealistically for a base of high strategical value to the Panau Military, there is only 1 SAM here. Realistically there would be several more to defend the "special radar equipment" like Kem Gunung Raya having 4 SAMs but those were used to "shoot down Reaper aircraft" according to Bolo Santosi in Clear Skies. Perhaps there could have been a Flak Cannon or even a soldier manning a Minigun in a uncommon place...? *This is the only Panau Military base to get three helicopters as air support. In this case, the Sivirkin 15 Havoc and H-62 Quapaw are called when enough of the base is completed, and a UH-10 Chippewa appears when the communications tower is activated. This one on rare occasions will remain and attack Rico. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases